Música de fondo
by jupter
Summary: Latin Hetalia! Martín tenía que ser mas que su música de fondo. Tenía que ser su historia. Miguel se enamora de un músico callejero. ArgPe (ArgentinaxPerú)


**_Música_****_ de fondo_**

* * *

_(Negro y amarillo -Pequeña Orquesta Reincidentes)_

* * *

_"…Y pasan calles, pasan cuadras que ya vi. Las luces del camino son estrellas…"_

Paseó su cigarrillo nerviosamente entre sus dedos, era el único que le quedaba y lo quería hacer durar lo mas posible… Revisó por una segunda vez sus bolsillos y confirmó la presencia de su pasaporte y el boleto de avión.  
-La puta madre…- Se quejó un poco cerrando los ojos y dejando que el humo se escurriera entre sus labios.  
Llevaba solamente su guitarra al hombro, y se sentía extrañamente liviano, esa sensación extraña que le daba saber que nada lo ataba, aunque no era exactamente agradable.  
Era de madrugada y el aeropuerto comenzaba a llenarse de gente, y el recuerdo de Miguel lo azotaba una y otra vez.

_"…Y miro al cielo y veo lo que ya pasó. Y brilla el pasado con su ultima luz…"_

Miguel acostumbraba pasar por aquella plaza céntrica de aspecto antiguo, la de las bancas blancas y juegos viejos que los niños aun disfrutaban. Era lindo todo. Lindo como los ojos de aquel chico rubio, un artista callejero que conoció allí. Solía tocar los temas que el le pedía siempre.  
Con los años se le había hecho rutina verlo allí, y sabía Martín en realidad era mas que la música de fondo, él quería que fuera su historia, porque de repente Miguel sentía que Martín le gustaba. No por eso quiso alejarse.  
Casi siempre se veían de noche.  
En las noches por allí se armaba una feria de artesanos, por lo que muchos paraban a apreciar el arte del rubio. De eso vivía.  
Miguel era un charlatán de nacimiento y no tardó en hablarle por primera vez. Desde entonces se hicieron amigos, realmente amigos y Miguel cuando volvía de la facultad se sentaba a su lado mirándolo, conversando, pidiéndole que toque canciones, intentando fallidamente tocar la guitarra.  
Miguel estudiaba gastronomía. Nada lo apasionaba mas que la comida (Bueno, tal vez oír a Martín cantando con aquella voz envidiable que tenía, esas zambas dulces que le salían tan bien.)  
Martín se enamoró de él y le robó un beso el día anterior de marcharse. No se lo dijo, no valía la pena, y no podía dejar ese lugar sin tocar sus labios por lo que solo lo hizo. Después de unas canciones bajo el árbol donde estaba siempre se hizo el silencio. La luna estaba preciosa y la noche despejada. Pocos chicos seguían en la plaza jugando. Antes de que Miguel pensara en otro tema para pedirle que toque comenzó a mirarlo a los ojos con firmeza. Miguel no sabía por qué lo hacía, o por qué el mismo no apartaba la vista de aquellas orbes verdes que de pronto eran mas profundas y hermosas que antes.  
Martín lo tomó del mentón y lo beso. (El no se opuso.)  
Miguel no supo en el momento de separarse como reaccionar, y huyó, como el cobarde que era.

_"…Andar y andar, seguir, seguir, las ramas se abren y me dejan __pasar…"_

Ahora necesitaba decirle que en realidad el si quería eso. El moriría por otro beso como aquel. Por eso la noche siguiente lo fue a buscar a la plaza de siempre.  
Martín ya no estaba.  
No quiso que se notara su desesperación, pero en sus ojos se leía la mezcla de miedo, desesperación, decepción, entre otros sentimientos, que lo golpearon en una oleada fuerte. Preguntó a los artesanos de la feria si tenían idea de qué había pasado, de si sabían dónde estaba Martín.  
La chica de las _rastas_ y el arito en la nariz tuvo su respuesta.  
-Creo que se volvía a Buenos Aires…- Le dijo simplemente (La mueca que se había formado en la boca de Miguel era simplemente inexplicable.) -Acá se estaba muriendo de hambre así que ahorró para comprarse el boleto de avión y volver, creo que tenía a la hermana en Argentina..-  
-Gracias- Dijo en un hilo de voz despidiéndose y con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo a parar un taxi. Mas chocante había sido saber que todo ese tiempo no había sabido casi nada del rubio que el hecho de que un día para el otro se fuera.  
Había estado toda la noche pensando en qué decirle a Martín. No lo iba a dejar ir sin decírselo, por eso necesitaba llegar ya al aeropuerto.

_"…Y donde , donde, donde estás? Las calles terminan y no apareces…"_

Paseó su cigarrillo nerviosamente entre sus dedos, era el único que le quedaba y lo quería hacer durar lo mas posible… Revisó por una segunda vez sus bolsillos y confirmó la presencia de su pasaporte y el boleto de avión.  
-La puta madre…- Se quejó un poco cerrando los ojos y dejando que el humo se escurriera entre sus labios.  
Llevaba solamente su guitarra al hombro, y se sentía extrañamente liviano, esa sensación extraña que le daba saber que nada lo ataba, aunque no era exactamente agradable.  
Era de madrugada y el aeropuerto comenzaba a llenarse de gente, y el recuerdo de Miguel lo azotaba una y otra vez.

-¡No te vayas!-  
Era un grito desesperado, Martín volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos ámbar vidriosos y su expresión de tristeza y angustia.  
-No tenías que venir…- Le respondió queriendo ser frío. Miguel no iba a caer en eso, ya lo conocía y podía percibir como por entre las comisuras de sus labios se escapaba su ternura. Martín era todo menos frío.  
-Tenía qué..- Le respondió apresurado y antes de que le dijera cualquier cosa corrió a besarlo con necesidad.  
Martín abrió grande los ojos pero sus manos no tardaron en reposar sobre sus caderas y dejar caer sus parpados, dejándose llevar por aquel beso somnoliento.  
-Tengo que irme, Miguel…- Dijo cuando se separaron, cayendo en cuenta de la realidad.  
-¡No, Martín! ¡No puedes!- Le gritó haciendo fuerza para no soltarlo de su abrazo. -No puedes irte si ni me hiciste el amor.- Susurró entre sollozos.

_"…Mi cuerpo en esta ropa ya no entra mas. Y se sueltan los hilos de viejos que están…"_

A Martín le temblaron los labios al oírlo decir aquello de esa forma.  
-Me hubiese encantado..- Murmuró alzando su vista, tomándolo del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos. -Te juro que me hubiese encantado.-  
-Nunca dijiste que te irías, o que la pasabas así de mal aquí…- Soltaba hipidos que apenas dejaban que se entendiera todo lo que decía, no soportaba mas eso. -Y me besaste a pesar de saber que no volverías a verme. No tienes derecho a dejarme así ahora…-  
Martín intentó articular una respuesta pero falló.  
-Es… Acá no hay nada para mi..- Le dice con torpeza.  
-Aquí estoy yo…- Le respondió tomándolo del rostro para que lo viera. -Y yo voy a hacer que salgas adelante de cualquier forma, y no dejaré que nunca duermas en otro lado que no sea en mi cama…- Dice cada palabra con seriedad, tanta que se estremecía el mismo. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de Martín tomando el boleto y arrugándolo mientras que con la otra lo atraía de la nuca, parándose de puntitas para besarlo.  
Martín sitió por un segundo ganas de gritar de bronca, pero esos labios lo apaciguaron y cerró los ojos, por primera vez en tiempo, tranquilo, y no porque fuera a vivir de prestado, mantenido, sino porque Miguel era tranquilidad para el, por fin estabilidad…

De pronto viajar a Buenos Aires no parecía tan buena idea.

_"…La costura se abre y así deja ver lo que hay del otro lado de esta piel…"_


End file.
